It Sure Ruffled MY Feathers!
is the third episode of Big Brother 2. Episode Summary For the third week in a row, the power stayed within the Challenge Beast Alliance with Tom winning his 2nd HOH competition. Boo felt bad about this, knowing Tom had targeted him before, though he didn’t have much faith in his chances of staying off the block this week, he tried making a deal with Tom to stay safe. Tom was having his own issues, though he was safe for now, he was starting to doubt his alliance with Will, he wasn’t sure if he could trust him since he seemed closer with Tyler R. and Ali. At the nomination ceremony, Tom decided to nominate Joe and Bryce, hoping to ruffle the least amount of feathers and not repeat what happened in week 1 with the huge house argument. Though if the veto was to be used, which he felt was unlikely with these two nominees, he would backdoor Dani. Joe and Bryce both reacted with anger and shock, however unlike the nominees in the previous weeks, they didn’t cause a scene in the house over it, instead they started trying to figure out how to get back at Tom in the future if they survived. Backdooring Dani would however be impossible as she won the power of veto, making sure she would be safe for another week. She decided not to use the power of veto, leaving Joe and Bryce on the block. Dani and Tom had some conversations about possibly working together and while both recognized that a secret alliance with their enemy would be beneficial and smart, neither actually trusted each other. Before the eviction, Joe was pretty confident he would have the votes to stay, while Bryce felt as if he was going home and didn’t think there was much he could do to save himself at this point. At the eviction, Joe was however blindsided in a vote of 6 to 3. The three people who had voted to save Joe was Hunter, Tyler R. and Will. Hunter because he was on the outs and didn’t really know who to vote for, Tyler R. because he had promised not to vote for Joe. Day 15 *Head of Household Competition :: Challenge: Pick Your Poison :: Description: In this challenge, houseguests will rank their fellow houseguests from 1-10 (except for themselves and the Outgoing HOH). They need to rank each other from who they want to win HOH the most to least. ::The houseguest ranked number 1 the most by their fellow houseguests will start the chain. This houseguest will then pick the person they ranked highest, then that person picks their highest ranked available houseguest. The houseguest picked last will be eliminated. The houseguest picked second to the last starts the next round, and this will keep going until one person is left and crowned HOH. *Head of Household Competition Results :: Winner: Tom Day 16 *Nomination Ceremony Day 17 After pressing one of the buttons on the Big Brother Control Panel, Tom activated the Double Veto Twist. This means that if the POV holder decides to use the Power of Veto, he/she needs to remove both houseguests off of the nomination block. The HOH then needs to replace both previous nominees with two new nominees. Day 18 *Power of Veto Competition :: Challenge: Curveball :: Description: In this flash game, houseguests control a paddle and must push the curveball back to their opponent. Highest pointer wins. *Power of Veto Competition Results :: Winner: Dani ::Notes: ::*''Joe was unable to get the game to work, hence was unable to submit a score.'' Day 19 *POV Ceremony Day 20 Day 21 *Eviction Night *Eviction Night Results Eviction Results Still in the Running } | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |} Trivia